


Teaching a Lion to Love

by maggyjenkins



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: Casterly Rock, Essos, F/M, Hand of the King, King's Landing, Lannisport, Red Keep, Westeros, lady Joanna - Freeform, seven kingdoms, warden of the west, westerlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggyjenkins/pseuds/maggyjenkins
Summary: the story of Tywin and Joanna's great and unexpected love. (mostly book canon)CURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

Tywin Lannister's cousin, lady Joanna Lannister, had lived in Casterly Rock her whole life up until that day. She was moving to the Red Keep King's Landing to serve as one of Princess Rhaella's ladies in waiting. He knew that becoming the princess's newest lady in waiting wasn't the only reason she was coming. He knew fully well that his father had made an agreement with her father to have them married eventually. He was indifferent about the matter. He would do his duty and uphold what little honor house Lannister had that hadn't been broken by his weak and soft father, Tytos. Tywin had been living in the Red Keep for exactly six years a month before that day. He remembered when he first arrived at the Red Keep on Aegon's hill as a ten year old boy, and how impressed he was by its grand and magnificent beauty.

He was not impressed by Joanna.

She _was_ beautiful, he wasn't going to be a fool by denying it. But he wasn't impressed much beyond her looks when they met. She looked older than her fourteen years. If he didn't know her age and had to guess, he would think she was around seventeen. He knew that he himself looked older than his actual age of sixteen. He had the looks of a nineteen year old man, tall, strong, and already had a menacing look about him. Joanna didn't seem to notice anything menacing about him when she entered the throne room where the royal family and the entourage that came with them were milling about. In fact, it seemed as though she saw him as a kind and approachable looking man. She was wearing her blonde hair quite simply. It was only considered simple in Tywin's mind compared to the elaborate styles of the high ladies of King's Landing popularized by Princess Rhaella and Queen Shaera. There were two slightly loose braids on the top of her head, acting as if it were a headband. Her blue eyes shined like sapphires and her smile was ridiculously radiant. Her teeth were perfectly straight and just as white as pearls. Her lips were pink and plump. The fairness of her skin was accentuated by the rosiness of her cheeks. All of the babyish plumpness had already left her face, leaving high cheekbones and a jawline that was still soft, but he could already tell that it would grow to be sharp and angular as she aged. Her breasts were about the size of pomegranates from what he could tell by looking at her chest covered by the material of her gown. She was about a medium height, and around a head shorter than himself. She was wearing a golden dress that matched the color of her hair. It was styled to fit her perfectly, hugging her slim waist paired with a straight neckline low enough to reveal the slightest bit of cleavage. The fabric reflected the sunlight streaming in through the enormous windows, making it look like golden water with the way that the fabric moved as she walked. She was supposed to be with her father, Tywin's uncle, Jason Lannister, but he had been unable to make the journey to deliver his daughter to the capital, so instead she was followed by two Lannister guards. She knew her place was quite high, but still below royalty and knelt before the soon-to-be coronated King Jaehaerys II, Queen Shaera, Prince Aerys, and Princess Rhaella. She greeted them with kind and ladylike words, which Tywin thought was a good sign. It meant she wasn't going to be willful. Hopefully.

"Your graces, I am honored and blessed to be in your presence and soon to be in your service, Princess Rhaella. I am Lady Joanna of house Lannister of Casterly Rock, daughter of Lord Jason Lannister and Lady Marla Lannister of house Prester. It brings me great pleasure being here in the Red Keep. Thank you for granting me the immense honor of allowing me to live here under the service of the princess." Joanna's voice was just about as beautiful as she was. It was higher pitched, smooth, and soft. It was definitely the voice of a singer. Queen Shaera smiled at her and King Jaehaerys motioned for her to stand.

"Welcome to the capital, Lady Joanna. We hope for your prosperity as our daughter's newest lady in waiting. We will leave you to become aquatinted with Rhaella, Aerys, and all the others. Come, my love. Let us leave the young ones to themselves and we can prepare for your coronation tomorrow." Queen Shaera took her husband by the arm and the two of them left the throne room, followed by two kingsguard.

Rhaella walked towards Joanna, beaming brightly. The two girls chatted for a bit before Aerys walked over to them and looked Joanna up and down, very clearly displaying his instant attraction towards her with the expression on his face. There was a hunger in his purple eyes, and Tywin knew why. Aerys was his best friend, and he knew that the prince was quite picky when it came to girls. He only ever would take the stunningly beautiful to bed. But when the right one presented herself to him, he could barely keep his cock in his pants. And Joanna was clearly meeting his standards. Prince Aerys was definitely handsome, and if that wasn't enough to convince someone to fuck him, he was the heir to the seven kingdoms and the iron throne. And just like Tywin, he looked older than his actual age. He had the looks of an eighteen or nineteen year old man at only fifteen, which made girls that he lusted after like him more. Tywin watched Aerys talking to Joanna and Rhaella, but for whatever reason, Joanna was looking back at him and not at the prince who was speaking to her. He then wondered if there was something wrong with her head because of it. After a few minutes of Aerys' blatant inappropriateness with Joanna, Rhaella convinced her brother to leave the throne room, most likely on a stupid or false excuse. That's when Joanna walked over to Tywin.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Tywin. I remember your face from when I was a tiny girl and you still lived at Casterly Rock. Of course, you and I have both grown a great deal since I last saw you." Tywin nodded, and made the best intimidating and unwelcoming face that he could, but she smiled at him still.

"Welcome to King's Landing... Joan, is it? Jeyne?" She lowered her chin, but kept her blue eyes up. The look was one a mother might give to her child when they did something wrong, but still keeping a playful and sweet manner about it.

"You know my name, Tywin, don't pretend you don't. I can see right through that act." Tywin raised his brows while still maintaining the intimidating aura that she was ignoring.

"You're a clever one, _Joanna._ You may do well here if you can keep up your talent of seeing through lies." She parted her lips to reveal her teeth while smiling.

"And people tell lots of lies here?" He scoffed at her.

"Falsehood and deception are the native tongues of the people in King's Landing. If you want to hear a truth, you'll have to find it for yourself because people will only tell you lies here." Joanna's smile changed to something soft and gentle rather than cheery and delighted.

"There's always a truth in a lie. It may not always be the truth you seek, but it will always be the truth you need to hear." Tywin furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes at Joanna.

"How do you mean?" She smiled even wider.

"Just now when you pretended to not know my name, I saw a very big truth." He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"And what truth was that?" She grinned a victorious grin.

"You care about how I think of you. You want me to be frightened and intimidated by you because it make you feel powerful. But all the fear in the world won't make you any more powerful. It will give you the illusion of it, but true power lies not in how much you are feared, but in how much you are loved." Tywin scoffed at her again before she excused herself to go back to Rhaella and he acted as though her words meant nothing. But that night as he lay in bed, he couldn't get those words out of his head. He couldn't get _her_ out of his head. He decided that he was already annoyed at his wife, and they weren't even engaged yet.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jaehaerys II is crowned king, and contains details of the celebration that follows.

The next day was extravagant. It began with all the preparations being finished in the early morning at dawn. It was around this time that Tywin saw Rhaella with Joanna, alone. They were very fast friends, and by the looks of them whispering, giggling, and walking arm in arm through the gardens, he assumed they were already close. He spent the late morning with Aerys, playing chess and talking about the first time they ever fucked a girl. Aerys had the finest whore from Lys shipped to King's Landing, a beauty named Vivienne, when he was thirteen. She looked like a goddess, and he liked her so much that he kept her around for a good month before shipping her back to Essos with a sack full of diamonds and gold. Tywin's first was a Westerling girl named Reina when he was fourteen. She was a maid and had screamed when he entered her. He never found out if that scream was one of pain or pleasure. Then came the afternoon. Everyone made their way to the great sept of Baelor where everyone from the court who was not royalty sat together, and it just so happened that Joanna was right next to Tywin. And she was smiling a ridiculous smile. Dazzling, but ridiculous nonetheless. Everyone took their seats, despite the fact that the ceremony wouldn't likely start for another half hour.

"How did you sleep last night, Tywin?" He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her and turn away.

"Well." He said coldly. Joanna had a closed mouth smile now, beautiful and simple.

"I suppose that's good. Did you have any dreams?" Tywin gave into the urge to roll his eyes at her overly bubbly attitude.

"Yes." She kept smiling a stupidly kind smile despite his clear attempts to shut her up. "Why do you always keep smiling?" Joanna shrugged, her soft waves of golden hair moving as her shoulders did.

"Because it gives the impression of weakness." Tywin furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes as he thought about her words.

"Why do you want people to think you weak?" Joanna's smile then turned to something he hadn't yet seen from her. A wicked smile, something devious, and scheming.

"Because people don't fear the weak. And when people don't fear you, they don't take precautions that a fearful man would, making it easier to destroy the stupid man who believed the façade of weakness in a smile." Tywin almost smiled at her, realizing that his betrothed might not be the soft and weak kind of Lannister that she appeared to be. As soon as it had appeared, her wicked smile turned back into one of a girl as soft as a lamb. She had turned to the Dornish princess on her other side and began chatting with her until the ceremony started. After ten minutes of the high septon's blabbering about the faith of the seven, the responsibility being entrusted in him as king, and the duty he had to the realm, the high septon finally placed the crown on Jaehaerys' silver head and the crowds cheered for their new king.

The feast that followed went late into the night. Tywin had downed three glasses of Dornish wine and was feeling relaxed. He spotted Joanna sitting at a table across the room, a goblet of wine in hand, laughing at some joke that Aerys must have told, considering the fact that the silver haired prince was sitting next to her. She stood out against all the clothes of red and black being worn by all the attendants of the feast in a gown as green as the hills of Lannisport. It was as Tywin looked at them that Aerys touched her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Her smile went from something that was easy and real to something uncomfortable and forced. She sipped nervously from her goblet of wine as Aerys subtly pulled her from her seat and began to walk her out of the throne room. The golden haired knight knew what his friend was doing. He would say that he wanted to show her the gardens and end up seducing or raping her there. And by the look on Joanna's face when the prince led her out of the room, it would most likely end in rape. He excused himself from his seat and began to walk briskly to the gardens where he found the prince holding Joanna firmly, his grip on her arms bound to leave bruises. Tywin was never one to get in the way of his best friend, but this was different than the serving girls and the whores. Joanna would be his wife someday, and he didn't want their marriage to be haunted by the ghost of the Targaryen prince who had his way with her.

"Aerys!" The silver prince barely looked at his friend before responding.

"Fuck off, Tywin." The Lannister knight walked down the steps until he was a mere five feet away from his betrothed and the prince.

"Your sister seeks an audience with you." Aerys rolled his lavender eyes.

"Do you think I give a shit about what Rhaella seeks?" Tywin racked his brain for a better excuse as Aerys eye-fucked the Lannister girl in front of him.

"She said it concerns your father's health." The silver haired prince glared at his best friend before letting go of Joanna and storming off into the castle. Tywin knew that Rhaella would have to endure the consequences of Tywin's lie, and for that he was sorry.

Joanna crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. Tywin noticed that she wasn't smiling and it made him feel a sort of sadness. He was still tipsy and wasn't sure what to say to comfort her.

"Did he hurt you?" She shook her golden head and slowly rubbed her arms, as if there was a chill in the summer air.

"No." He nodded and turned to leave up the stairs and back into the throne room when she spoke.

"Tywin?" He turned to look at her, and in the light of the moon on her blonde hair, she seemed to have a golden glow around her head.

"Yes?" He was paused now, and she was walking towards him.

"Thank you." On some strange and foreign instinct, Tywin offered his arm to Joanna. She smiled softly as she took it and the two walked back into the throne room. They spent the rest of the night sitting together in the throne room, avoiding the Targaryen prince, quiet as mice amongst the singing and shouting attendants of the feast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Sorry this update has taken longer than originally planned, but I'm really excited to keep going with this Tywin/Joanna fic:) Thank you for reading and especially thank you if you left kudos or a comment:)


End file.
